


Take that Guillermo Del Toro

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Meroctopus?, Octopus people, Sex, Tentacles, Underage because Stiles is 17, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles finds something lurking under the dark water of Hale Lake.





	Take that Guillermo Del Toro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts), [Lonely_pan_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_pan_kid/gifts), [chelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsey/gifts).



> I was asked to do tentacles/other stuff, but I couldnt fit the other stuff in. This was supposed to be all porn, but somehow got feels. I'll try to get the other requests in the future fics.  
> Look the only thing I know about octopus and such is from like Planet Earth of whatever, so please dont get mad at me. This is like a wereoctopus so I am making it up as I go.  
> As always unbetad.

Stiles was an idiot, he knew he shouldn't have come out in the woods alone. The other lacrosse players had dared him to go to the preserve and steal a chunk of sign at the end of the pier. The Hale Lake was notorious for the drownings that had happened there over the years. The most notable was Derek Hale, who had went missing in the water, never to be found. Stiles had been devastated, since he had followed Derek around annoying him at any chance. Their families had been close before Stiles mother died. Once Derek had disappeared, Stiles had retreated in on himself. Losing Derek and his mother within a few short years took a toll on him. The Hales had moved after the tragedy, leaving the once gorgeous late to the elements. 

  
There were stories that it was haunted, strange creatures lurked under the murky waters. Stiles didn't believe any of it, it was more sad than anything. That didn't stop from making his way to the lake in the dead of night. 

Stiles used his phone’s flashlight as a guide as he trudged up the trail towards the lake, everything was overgrown and seemed creepier than he remembered. The buildings that had once housed snacks and towels were now barely holding shape. Windows had been broken, graffiti sprayed over the decaying buildings. Broken chairs, and boats half rotted littered the lakes shore.  

The end of the pier had a sign that read Hale Lake, with a small list of rules. It had been faded without the upkeep. The other players told him to bring it back, and then he and Scott would be able to go to the party at Lydia’s. He was never invited to those type of parties so he was hoping he could impress Lydia. 

  
Stiles saw the pier itself, rickety and old. It had not been maintained for at least five years. He wondered if it would hold his weight. The first step creaked lightly, but held his weight. Slowly he made his way towards the end, each step taking him further from shore. Further from safety. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, almost as if he was being watched. 

At the end of the pier when he saw the water ripple in the pale moonlight. He swallowed thickly, as the pier itself rocked under his weight. Gripping onto the edge of the sign, he tugged lightly trying to work it lose. He cursed himself for not bringing any tools to help him. Tugging again, he ripped half of it off the pole. Pulling hard, he tried to free the rest. It would not come loose. “Fuck.” He hissed, planting his feet down. “Shit.”    
Stiles pulled, just to have the sign snap in two. He lost his balance, falling backwards and into the water. The cold water was a shock to his system as he hit the surface. He struggled to swim his way to the top, but the water was dark. He couldn't see, he felt himself snagged on something at the bottom of the lake. He tried to reach down to free himself from whatever he was caught on. The edge of his jeans did not budge. Suddenly he felt something touch his leg, as if he was being pulled free. He swam up, gasping for air, choking on the water. The weight of his soaked clothes made it almost impossible to stay afloat. He grabbed at the pier, fingers slipping on the wood, as he tried to pull himself up. That’s when he felt it, something on his leg, wrapping it’s way around. He shouted out, kicking his legs, trying to get whatever it was away.    
There was no way he was going to be able to pull himself up, so he swan quickly, trying to make his way back to shore. Whatever was touching him was right behind him, he felt it wrap around his waist, pulling him. Shrieking loudly, he called for help. In the back of his mind, he knew no one would hear him. No would know he was out here until his car was found parked in the back of the preserve where hardy anyone ventures. “Help!” He screamed, flailing in the water. 

His feet hit finally hit ground as he neared the shore. He made it closer to the shore, the water lapping at his waist when he was stopped. He tried to extract whatever was wrapped around him, hands moving down to tug. It felt slippery, and wet, he looked, seeing what looked like a thick string of seaweed wrapped around his torso. Another slid around his left bicep, wrapping around his arm. A tentacle. Stiles gasped, struggling to free himself, forcing himself closer to shore. He stumbled, until he was on his hands and knees, water lapping at his face. That’s when he felt it, a hand on his neck. He screamed louder, inhaling water. The hand pulled him up and dragged him to the edge of the shore, as tentacles continued to wrap around him. He was in maybe two feet of water at this point, as he felt himself being turned over. In the moonlight he saw it, the shape of a human, eyes glowing blue. 

Stiles struggled to break free, but couldn't move. He felt shore against his back as he was laid out onto the soft sand. “Please.” He begged, eyes wide with fear. “Please let me go.” 

The thing moved closer to him, face coming up to his own. It looked almost human. Dark hair, long and wet, sticking against its shoulders and torso. It fell over half its face, covering it like a curtain. That’s when he saw, from the waist up it was human, but down it looked like a octopus or something of that nature. Huge tentacles, wrapped themselves around Stiles body, flexing and moving. The face of the thing looked at him, eyes blue and shining. ‘He’ thought Stiles, thinking from the lack of breasts and the hair on the chest. He moved forward, until he was face to face with the young man. It brought up a webbed hand, running a finger across his face, as if tracing. “Sttiii.” It said, eyes on him. “Stiiiiiss.” 

Stiles froze in fear, watching as the octopus man, tracing his finger along his face and down his neck. That is when it clicked. “Derek?” He gasped.

  
It had been years since Derek had disappeared, but it looked exactly like him. Older and rougher, but still Derek. His sharp nose was the same, the shape Stiles had traced over and over in his dreams. The eyes faded from blue, as the thing hissed out. He ran around hand across Stiles chest. “Stiiiiillllssssss.” He said again. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles gasped out. “You are alive?”    
Derek moved back, tentacles loosening and continuing to rove over Stiles body. The tentacles on his arms loosened enough for him to use them. He reached up moving the hair from Derek’s face. Derk moved back, letting Stiles go. The man moved back into the water, disappearing in the depths. 

Stiles laid there for a moment before scrambling up. He stood on the edge of the shore, watching the water ripple, until it went still. After a while he began to chill, knowing he needed to get home, before the cold set in.    
He looked back once more, before following the trail back to his car. 

 

>>>>>

 

It had been a week since the lake, and Stiles had poured over research for days. Scott asked him what had happened at the lake, he told him that he had fallen in the water and nothing more. He was distracted, as the days went by. Maybe he had made the whole thing up, maybe it was a dream. Octopus people weren't real. Octopeople? Mertopus? 

He knew the only way to prove to himself it was real was to go back. 

That’s how he found himself at the lake again, this time during the day. It was still creepy, though not as bad. The water was murky and dark, he shuddered at the thought of being in it that night. He walked the length of the shore for a little while, calling for Derek. It wasn't until he started throwing rocks into the water, a shape appeared. A head rose out of the water, dark hair laying flat against the crown of his head. “Derek!” Stiles shouted, waving at him to come closer. 

Derek moved, forward until his shoulders came out of the water, but no closer. He tilted his head to the side, and said something to Stiles he couldn't make out.    
Stiles moved, realizing Derek wouldn't come to the shore. He walked over to the pier, going to the midway point, and laid down on his belly. Stretching out his hands, he beckoned Derek closer. Derek wrapped a tentacle around a pole and pulled himself up, until he was face to face with Stiles. “Stttiiiii.” He hissed, running his hand up across Stiles face. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “It’s me. Man, I didn't know you were alive. You are like some kinda mermaid thing, I thought I was hallucinating.” 

Derek tilted his head, moving his face closer to Stiles and sniffing. “Yeah sorry, I couldn't shower after practice.” He told Derek, looking and seeing the gills on the man's neck. “I wanted to get out here as soon as possible.” 

Derek seemed listen as he analyzed Stiles face. He sniffed again. “Maaaaaaeeeee.” Derek rumbled, before licking Stiles cheek.    
Stiles gasped, pulling back. “What the hell?” He gasped, feeling his face heat up. 

The other man slid down into the water, laying on his back. The tentacles came up, moving quickly and propelling him away from the pier. “Wait!” Stiles said. “Don't go please!” 

It was too late though, Derek disappeared into the murky black water. 

 

>>>>>

 

It became somewhat of a routine. Every chance Stiles got he made his way to the lake, sitting on the pier or the shore. Derek appeared every time, bobbing in the water. Stiles talked to him, telling him about his day, his dad, Scott, and anything he could think of. Derek listened, growling and hissing softly. He seemed to like Stiles company, at least enough not to leave. Stiles figured that if Derek didn't want him around, he would have made it clear. 

He began to tell Derek about his own family, he found Laura on facebook and read through her profile. Derek disappeared for a few days after that, seemingly wanting time to himself.

Stiles apologized, saying he wouldn't bring it up again, but Derek shook his head, and touched him lightly. After that he made sure to tell him bits and pieces of what he picked up. Cora’s college announcements. Laura getting married. All of this information seemed to soothe Derek, though causing him to hide from time to time. 

 

>>>>>

 

Stiles went as far as to buy a small boat, rigging up some wheels to pull it to shore. Derek watched from the water, swimming back and forth as Stiles pushed out. He paddled over to Derek, who dunked under the water and disappeared. Stiles huffed, yelling about ungrateful merpeople, when Derek popped up beside him. He didn't climb into the boat, but simply held the edge. That is how Stiles ended up sprawled out on the boat, arm over the edge, fingers trailing the water. The more time they spent together, the more Derek seemed to grow bold. He wrapped his tentacles around the oars, moving them, seeming to explore.    
Derek stayed by the boat, listening as Stiles talked to him. He growled and hummed, half the time. Stiles didn't know what it meant, and he had become accustomed to Derek’s tentacles. Seeing as he was touched by them almost as much as he was by Derek’s hands. One would come up, wrapping its way around Stiles wrist, weaving through Stiles fingers. 

Some days Derek would bring Stiles shells, and small fish. Stiles thanked him every time, trying to put the fish back in the lake without Derek seeing. He kept the shells though, even buying himself a large jar to put them in. 

 

On one particularly warm day, Stiles lounged in the boat, which he filled with pads so he could comfortably lay down. He was telling Derek about the Marvel movies, making his way through all of them. He had just explained in great detail the subtle hints of Valkyrie’s bisexual undertones, when he glanced over to Derek. He was blinking up at Stiles, looking incredibly relaxed. His hair was dry, and curling slightly, from being out of the water so long. His beard looked lush, and full. Stiles fingers flexed, wanting to run his hand through it. 

Stiles turned over, face to face with Derek. The tentacle wrapped around his arm flexed gently. Another coming up, over the boat, holding it still when Stiles movement rocked it. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked before Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek gently. Neither moved, as their lips touched. Derek kissed him back gently, mouth moving slowly. Suddenly Derek jerked back, tentacle slipping into the water.    
He moved eyes wide before disappearing into the inky water below them. 

 

Stiles face heated, and he paddled his way back to shore. He got out and nearly ran home. He didn't know why he did that, why he had kissed him. Maybe because Derek was kind, even in his own way. Derek was always gentle with Stiles, even saving Stiles from once capsizing his boat. Derek dragged him and the boat back to shore, hissing at Stiles angrily. That was the closest to shore Derek had come since the first night. 

 

>>>>>

 

It took Stiles a full week before he could face Derek again. He waited by the shore debating whether or not to call for him. The choice was taken away with Derek appeared in the water close to the pier.    
  


Stiles made his way over, laying down to look at Derek. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I shouldn't have kiss you.” 

Derek shook his head, hissing words back at Stiles. His tentacles came up, touching Stiles softly before coming back down into the water. They stayed like that for a moment, before Stiles became uncomfortable and filled the silence. 

 

>>>>>

 

Even after the kiss they seemed to stay the same, Derek didn't get quite as close though. 

It had been three months of this until Stiles decided to bring his swim trunks. He got to the shore, tossing a handful of small rocks into the water, signalling to Derek he was back. Derek appeared a moment later, watching as Stiles stripped out of his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and began to wade into the water slowly. Derek moved, watching him. “Come on!” Stiles shouted. “Don't make me swim alone.” 

Stiles moved forward, making it up to his waist, before Derek met him. He jumped slightly at the feeling of a tentacle wrapping around his leg. “You really like touching?” He asked more to himself than Derek. 

Derek rose up, until they were the same height. Stiles reached out slowly, letting Derek see his actions. He ran his hand over Derek’s chest. It was hairy and warm. They could be mistaken for two men standing the water, if it wasn't for the tentacles he could feel moving around him. He felt one wrap gently around his waist, pulling him in. “Stiiiii.” Derek hissed. “Maaaaaaeeee.” 

Stiles nodded slowly, not exactly sure what the second part meant. Derek said it a lot though. Derek leaned forward, dragging his nose against Stiles throat. “Sttiiiii.” He said, before licking the skin of Stiles shoulder.    
The younger man gasped out, hands coming up to hold Derek’s shoulders. He licked the skin over and over, moving from place to place. Stiles felt Derek’s tentacles flex and move, wrapping tighter around him. “Fuck.” Stiles hissed, feeling himself start to get hard, as Derek gripped his waist. 

Derek moved back, before kissing him roughly. His tongue moved into Stiles mouth, and Stiles moaned loudly. His hands began to roam Derek’s torso, reaching down to grab at Derek’s tentacles, letting his fingers trail down the one that was wrapped around his waist. Derek growled loudly, pulling back and panting. “Stiiiii.” He hissed. 

Stiles had done enough research to know where to go, he found the smallest tentacle. Male octopus usually used that one as a sex organ. He ran his fingers over it, and Derek jerked back, mouth open. It came to wrap around Stiles hand, as two others moved around slipping up the legs of Stiles trunk. 

  
Stiles shivered at the feeling, the thick tentacles moving against this flesh. They pressed forward, one rubbing gently against Stiles hole, as the other moved under and wrapped itself around Stiles hard dick. “Derek.” He gasped, rocking slowly. 

Suddenly, they were moving, Derek dragging them closer to shore. He moved Stiles on to his hands and his knees. His head and torso were out of the water, but his lower half was still under it. Derek moved behind him, and he felt his shorts being pulled off. They went soaring over his head and onto land. He spread his legs wide, feeling the tentacles wrapping around his legs and torso. He felt like he was being surrounded by Derek and he loved it. He felt a tentacle prod against his hole as Derek used his hands to hold Stiles cheeks apart. He gasped as something slick and warm touched his hole, even in the water he could feel the lube like substance. The tip rubbed against him insistently before pressing in slowly. He gasped out, feeling himself stretch. It wasn't like he hadn't fucked himself before, but this was different. His dildo was not like this. Derek slowly pressed him, wrapping himself tighter around Stiles. Stiles gasped out, as the tentacle began to pull out and push in. Fuck, he was being fucked by a tentacle. No weird hentai could have prepared him for this. Derek’s hands roved over Stiles, touching him. Another tentacle came up, wrapping itself around Stiles cock, stroking him. He felt surrounded, completed. As if Derek was everything he needed. He felt himself getting closer to the edge. “Derek, please.” He gasped. “Fuck me harder.” 

Derek grunted above him, the tentacle around his torso, slipped up against his face. The tip touching his chin, he dipped down sucking it into this mouth.    
Derek growled, thrusting harder, his body rocking Stiles forward. He leaned forward, biting Stiles hard on the shoulder. The younger man gasped, coming hard, and body seizing up in pleasure.    
Derek above him stilled, and he felt himself fill up with warmth. “Stiiiiillllesss.” He said, coming inside of him. 

It was hot, hotter than Derek felt. Derek slowly slid off of him, moving back. Stiles fell over, crawling up a little further to the shore. He felt the tentacle slip out of his ass, the cool water taking its place. He rolled over, looking at Derek who seemed to be shaking. His eyes were blue, and wide. His mouth opened and closed. The man fell back into the water with a splash. Stiles yelled, jumping up and moving towards him. He grabbed at Derek, pulling him up and towards the shore. “Are you okay?” He asked, trying to make sure Derek wasn't hurt. 

That was until he looked down and saw legs. “What the fuck?” He shouted, clearly seeing human anatomy. 

Derek held onto Stiles, trying to stand up. Stiles helped him up, trying to avoid eye contact with the new dick and balls Derek had. “Stiles.” Derek said roughly. “I’m human?” 

Stiles nodded stupidly as they both stood naked in the water. Derek moved forward wrapping his arms around Stiles. He pressed his face against the young man's neck. “I knew you could do it.” He murmured. “Mate.” 

Stiles was speechless, holding Derek back. The webbed hands had disappeared, and even the gills. They stood their holding each other, until Stiles forced Derek to leave the Lake.    
He ended up helping Derek walk back to the jeep and giving the man a pair of sweats to wear before driving him to the Sheriffs station to inform his father that he had found Derek in the woods. 

 

>>>>>

 

It took a few months for everything to settle down after that. The Hales flew back from New York where they now lived. The official story is that Derek had hit his head and gotten lost. He lived off the land, not being able to find his way back. 

Stiles told his dad he had found him by accident and brought him back to civilization. 

It took some convincing, but Derek refused to leave Beacon Hills with his family. They ended up buying him a loft. Stiles hung around, a lot. Even though his father advised against it. Derek went to therapy, to try and make up for lost time. Seeing as he preferred to growl and hiss, instead of talk at times. 

It had taken a year to finally convince people that Derek was adjusted enough to make his own decisions. He got a job in the library shelving books, and cleaning. All that time didn't stop Stiles and Derek from seeing each other, Derek had explained how he pissed off a woman who turned out to be a witch. She faked the drowning, instead turning Derek into that creature. She laughed, telling him true love would break it, thinking no one would want him. That was until Stiles came. Stiles liked to say it was the power of Disney love that had saved him. Derek was similar to the Derek from before, though more quiet at times. 

 

>>>>>

 

“I’m back!” Stiles shouted, slamming the loft door behind him. 

Derek poked his head out of the office door. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “I’m not deaf.” He said simply, moving his way to the younger man. “Everyone in a mile radius heard the door slam.” 

Stiles skipped over to him, flinging himself against the other man. Stiles snorted. “Stop being a sourpuss.” He teased, kissing his boyfriend lightly. 

“That’s not what you called me this morning.” Derek huffed. “I think ‘sex god’ was the term you used.”    
Stiles laughed, leaning back. “Don’t use my words that I said in the heat of the moment against me.” 

“I’ll use anything I want.” Derek said, teasing. 

  
He let go of Stiles, moving towards the counter where a box was sitting. “That’s for you.” He told Stiles, standing next to it.

Stiles moved forward. “Oooh did you get me a present?” He asked, opening it up. 

He stilled when he saw what was inside. “Did you?” He asked, reaching down and pulling out a tentacle dildo. “I can't believe you got this.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You said you wish we could do it again.” 

Stiles grinned, leaping at Derek and kissing him. “We are using this right now!” He said, grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him towards the bed. 

“Of course.” Derek grinned, following Stiles to the bed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I havent written anything like this before. I cant say I didnt like it, cuz I did.  
> Hit me up on tumblr if you want to talk to me about anything @hecklin.  
> -D


End file.
